Smut, Drabbles, One Shots, and more
by Artemis Diane
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. I'm going to rate it M for other chapters, but I will usually warn you if it's going to get that bad.  Just a place to put my Soul Eater stories and things.  Mostly KidxMaka, but there are some others in here
1. You'd Better

A.N.- This is my first Soul Eater fanfic, so I decided to start off fluffy. I'm normally a big KidxMaka fan, but I got this fluffy piece stuck in my head and fell in love with it. This is just the first story of all the random one-shots and things that I will be putting in here. So, hopefully you'll like it.

The sun was setting on Death City, lighting up the desert in a soft, romantic glow. A small figure walked up to the railing and leaned against it watching the sun set. Her sandy blonde hair was up in two pig tails on either side of her head and her black cloak was hanging limply behind her. Her face held a soft, sad expression on her face, watching the sun set from the balcony. A single tear slid down her cheek and she let out a sigh. The view was perfect, beautiful, and something that made Maka's heart lurch with an unknown feeling. Soft footsteps were heard behind her and she felt two strong warm arms wrap around her.

"I want to have a date here. It's so perfect…" Maka whispered. "Just like this, at sunset, just the two of us…"

The arms held her tighter as she spoke, her voice going softer, then starting to crack as she started to cry. She gripped the arms of the person holding her and curled into herself, trying to give herself some sort of comfort. Instead, he turned her into his chest and held her closer. He put a hand on the back of her head and held her while the tears started pouring out of her mossy eyes.

"It's just not fair. Right now would be so perfect. We could have a picnic on the balcony, sit on a blanket, and watch the sun set, while sitting and cuddling together." Maka sobbed. "But no, instead he's off playing basketball, or video games with his friends. He's lazy, he's rude, he insults me still, and he never really seems to appreciate me at all. I can't say anything about it because then his fragile male ego gets hurt and then I have to apologize and make HIM feel better when all I want to do is yell and scream at him. He never takes me anywhere; he never buys me flowers or even tries to be romantic at all. I mean, I don't need gifts, but some small gesture would be nice every once in a while. When I ask him about being romantic all he does is pout and says that he takes care of me when I'm sick. I know I'm not the most girly person in the world, but I would like something more than that. I don't want to change him, I really don't. I love him the way he is. But there are some days that I just wish he would do something nice for me… Am I being selfish at all? Am I? I just want to feel loved…"

"Maka, he does love you…." He mumbled against her hair. He pulled her head up so that she could look at him. "He does love you, you know that. He is who he is and I know that you're a strong enough woman to accept him the way he is…

Maka's tears slowed and she looked up. Giving him a soft laugh, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you… You have no idea how much your friendship means to me. You're always there for me when I need you. Even when my stupid, lazy boyfriend is being himself, you always seem to know what I need to hear. I love you for that." She leaned back to face him.

"You're part of my family, Maka. I will love and protect you any way I can." He gave her a gentle smile and kissed her on the forehead. Her face lit up and she gave him a smile. "Do you want me to go shot him? I'm sure I could find some people to help me…"

"No thanks, Kid. As much as he's being a jerk, I really don't want to see him hurt."

Death the Kid smiled at Maka, then pouted a little. "Just once…. I'll aim for something non-vital, I promise…"

Maka giggled and leaned to kiss him on the cheek. "No, this is something I have to deal with on my own. But….thank you, Kid…for everything. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Giving her one last hug, Kid smiled gently at her. "Anytime, Imouto…."

Maka blushed at being called his little sister, especially since he spoke in her native tongue. She shook her head, then waved goodbye as she headed home to where Soul was probably waiting for her. Kid watched as she left, soft smile on his face. She was totally devoted to that lazy boy. No matter how many times she had cried in his arms out of pure frustration, hurt, or just because she needed someone other than her boyfriend to talk to, Kid was always there for her. He made her laugh when she needed it, held her why she cried, and, even more so, was just plain there. Soul was her drive for doing things, but Kid….Kid was the strength.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would be totally jealous of the look that you're giving her…" Soul said, stepping out from behind the wall.

"Then it's a good thing that you're not as stupid as you seem, because I would hate to have her mad at me because I beat you bloody because you were jealous for no reason," Kid said, smirking.

"Yeah….I guess you're right. Since I would be the one to get chopped in the end anyway…. I better head back before she wonders why I'm not home when she gets there." Soul mumbled as he started walking toward his apartment.

"Hey Soul…"

"Yeah?"

"You better buy her some nice flowers before you head home and treat her like a princess tonight, or I will shoot you…" Kid said, his eyes hard and voice sharp.

Soul's eyes went wide for a second, then he gave his famous lazy smirk. "Yeah, I'll do that." And with that, both boys parted ways and headed home.


	2. Reaper's Passion

A.N.- WARNING: This does contain the M rating. I guess it could be considered PWP if you want. It's another KidxMaka pairing, but this time it's not just fluff and snuggles. Also, I forgot to add to the last chapter that I don't own Soul Eater. This is going to be the only disclaimer that I do, because I'm just too lazy for a lot of typing for an author's note. That being said….

Maka was about to snap. She had just about had it with Kid. She loved him, she really did, but he was just so damned controlled and gentlemanly that sometimes it drove her up the wall. They had been together for almost two years, two wonderful years, and he had never taken it further than passionate kisses and tight hugs. Not that Maka wanted him to jump her, no, but she was worried that he wasn't attracted to her at all. Sure, they were dating, but she was afraid that Kid and she didn't have any of the chemistry that her friends and their boyfriends had. Then again, most of her friends have told their boyfriends that they loved them. Maka and Kid hadn't taken that step yet. It's not that she didn't love him, she did, but she was just so afraid that he didn't feel the same way. She was afraid that he would be just like her dad and leave her one day, leave her for someone better than her. Maybe….maybe this was why he didn't want to go further with her. Maybe he was afraid SHE would leave him.

A soft whirring sound signaled that Kid was almost here. She rushed to the door and waited at the top of the stairs for him to open the door. Light steps, a click, and Death the Kid walked into her apartment. Glad that Soul had decided to party with Black*Star this weekend, Maka walked up to Kid and gently pulled him down for a kiss. She felt him smile against her lips and he wrapped his arms around her. Feeling brave, Maka deepened the kiss, gripping the back of his head to her. He, in turn, moved one of his hands to the back of her head to pull her as close as he could get her. She whimpered when he lightly nipped her lip and she readily opened her mouth to him. Groaning, as he could taste the lemon cookies she had been eating before, Kid shoved her up against the wall and tightened his grip on her. Maka moaned, needy, as she felt her body heat up. Hearing her, Kid stiffened and backed away.

"Ki-Kid… are you alright?" Maka whispered, slightly hurt.

"Yes, Maka, I'm alright," he replied, his voice strained. "I'm sorry…. I shouldn't have gotten carried away. For the record, though, I missed you, too."

Kid reached out and tucked some of her hair behind her ear and Maka felt her body begin to heat up again; erotic, steamy thoughts flying rampant through her mind. She gasped at the suddenness of it, the sudden heat that flared through her body. Could this be it? The chemistry that the others were always talking about? His hand froze against the side of her cheek, the warmth of his palm causing her whole body to tremble. Her lips parted in a soft gasp, her body heating as she watched him stare at her lips like a hungry animal. Maka looked into his golden eyes, her green ones begging him to do something, anything. He cupped her cheek in his hand and she rubbed against it like a cat. His eyes looked so conflicted; full of passion, fear, worry, and a strong desire that Maka didn't know what to do.

"Maybe I should come back later…." Kid mumbled, fighting with himself. He dropped his hands and began to turn the knob on the door. A whimper made him freeze, eyes widening.

"Please….please don't leave me….." Maka sobbed. "I don't know what I did, but I can do better if you tell me. Just please don't leave me, I need you too much…. I couldn't take it if you left me. Mama left me, Papa leaves me, Soul leaves me…. Please Kid…please don't leave…. I love you…"

Kid turned back slowly, looking to where his girlfriend sat crying on the stairs. Never, never in a million years had he thought he would ever hear those words come out of her mouth. She looked so frail and scared sitting there, leaning against the wall for support. There were so many emotions running across her face that he had a hard time keeping up with them. Slowly, as if not believing that this was real, Kid made his way to kneel a few steps below Maka so that his face was even with hers. He gently took his hand and began to wipe away the tears on her face, giving her a small smile.

"Say it again…" he whispered.

"Please…don't leave me…" Maka begged quietly.

"No, not that."

Realization struck Maka as she realized just what he wanted her to say, and what she had accidently let slip. This is the first time she had ever said she loved him, ever said she loved anyone for that matter, other than her family. She looked into his deep golden eyes and saw all her feelings reflected back to her. Not taking her eyes away from his, she spoke.

"I love you."

He suddenly pulled her to him in a fierce kiss, all the passion and heat flaring to life once again. Kid growled deep in his throat, pressing Maka as close to his body as possible. The contact made her gasp and he plundered her mouth causing her to shiver and moan. Her legs fell around his waist as he hauled her up from the ground and began to try and get to her room. One of his arms clenched at her waist while he used the other for balance and guidance through the hallway, not wanting to release her lips. Reaching her room, Kid literally threw her from his waist on to her bed, earning a little squeal from Maka, whirled around to shut and locked the door, then turned back with a predatory gleam in his eyes. Maka was trembling on the bed as he gracefully slunk up her bed, pinning her down.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that, Maka. So….so….long…." He growled against her neck as he began kiss and nip at her skin. He gripped her wrists to the bed, taking complete control of the situation. "Years, Maka…" He whispered against her ear.

"But… we've only been together for about two years…" The sensations that he was causing were overloading her body. Never, in all their time of being together, had he ever been like this before. Never had he let himself go this far with her and she was now drowning in it.

"Maka, I never would have asked you to be with me if I didn't already love you," Kid said, looking into her eyes now. He had pulled his body back to stare into her eyes, seriousness and love written across his face. "I loved you almost two years before I even asked you. I wanted to make sure that you felt something for me, something that I could build upon until I knew you loved me too."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Kid chuckled, the sound washing over Maka making her shiver. "I waited for you to say it first. I didn't want you to feel pressured into saying something that you didn't mean. I never wanted to put you in a situation where you didn't feel comfortable in, or that I was going to be like your father and Soul. I wanted to make sure that you came to the conclusion on your own." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I was afraid that if I let you know how deep that I was in love with you, you'd run away from me and I couldn't handle that. I can't lose you, Maka, because no one will ever be able to take your place in my heart. I need you like I need symmetry; surrounding me at all times or I can't function correctly."

Maka teared up, her heartbeat going a mile a minute. He loved her, he really did. All that worrying she had done was for nothing because this wonderful boy loved her and no one else. Kid smiled as her eyes became misty and a few tears fell down her cheeks. Leaning forward, he kissed the tears away before kissing her. It started out gentle and loving, but soon Maka wanted more and she pressed against him. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, to pull him closer to her, but he still has her wrists pinned and it was driving her insane. A noise of frustration escaped from her throat and she tried to pull her arms loose. Kid leaned back, his golden eyes glowing in the darkness of her room. Taking her arms, he wrapped them around his neck before pulling her to sit on his thighs. Maka blushed a deep red as she felt just how much he desired her. Kid groaned as her body made contact with his, feeling the heat even through all the clothes they were wearing. His arms gripped her waist as he looked up into her eyes.

"Maka…" Kid ground out as he pulled her down on his lap closer than before.

Maka let out a cry as the contact with his body sent all sorts of sensations through her. She gripped his shoulders and gasped, her sparkling emerald eyes wide and confused at the new feelings. Just hearing her cry out like that caused Kid to let out another groan and he buried his face in her chest. He unconsciously ground against her causing them both to moan. He could hear her heartbeat fluttering against his ear; both of them panting. He knew that this time he couldn't turn away from her; he was about ready to lose control as it was. To have her so close to him, loving him, was almost more than the poor, young shinigami could handle. He just hoped that she would follow him into the next step.

"Maka," he groaned again. "Maka will you stay with me…."

Maka looked down at him, his eyes pleading. "Ye-yes. I'll stay with you."

"Forever?"

Maka gasped. "Are….are you proposing to me?"

Kid shook his head, trying to focus on more than his overwhelming need for her. "No…I'm doing something much more permanent than that. So I'll ask again: Maka, will you stay with me forever?"

His words made Maka shake. The new feelings, the heat in her body, and knowing that he loved her was clouding her head. "Do you promise to love only me forever, Death the Kid?" she whispered.

Making sure that she was looking at him, he spoke the words, "There will never be anyone but you, Maka Alburn."

"Then yes… I will stay with you forever."

Kid let out the breath he had been holding in relief. He suddenly became aware that Maka was shaking in his arms and he wrapped his arms around her body and grinned. "Good, because now I'm going to show you how a shinigami takes a mate…."

Maka gasped as Kid thrust against her. The hardness of his body rubbing against her made her shake even more and she let out a small whine. Kid let out a curse as he realized that Maka didn't have a mirror big enough to fit them both through. She wiggled in his lap and he groaned, gripping her waist tighter. Maka was panting, from what she didn't know, but she couldn't breathe right.

"Maka…we need…" he gasped as she wiggled again. "Maka we need a mirror big enough to fit the two of us in." Kid released another curse as the heat in his body became overwhelming with Maka's movements.

"We-we don't have, uh, one big enough to walk through…"

"Damnit…" Kid couldn't take much more of this. Every move made the fire burn more; even just the sounds of her panting were driving him mad. "Wait…. I have an idea…"

"Hmm?" Maka squeaked.

Kid leaned up to kiss her throat before nibbling up along her neck. "Maka, I need you to hold on to me. Whatever you do, do not let go." Feeling her nod, Kid reached out his hands behind her back and started making some precise motions. With Maka sitting in his lap it was hard to concentrate, but Kid was able to finish the spell and her bed began to glow purple. Placing on arm around her waist, he leaned forward and they fell through the bed onto another, Kid using his other hand to soften the impact. As they landed their bodies pressed fully against each other and they both let out a frustrated moan. Maka whined out his name, her face all flushed, as she gripped his shoulders tight. A shudder ran up the young shinigami's spine and he nibbled on her ear.

"Kid…" Maka panted. "It's really warm…. I can't….I can't…"

Giving her a light kiss, Kid sat up and trailed his hands down her sides. He lightly traced the shirt hem, admiring the soft, dark blue fabric. Slipping his fingers under her shirt, Kid pulled it up until her stomach was bare, her shirt resting just under her breasts. Tilting his head slightly, he asked in a soft voice, "May I?"

Blushing, Maka shook her head and sat up so he could slide her shirt over her head. The cool air hit her warm skin and a sharp intake of breathe was heard. Maka wrapped her arms around Kid's waist, trying to hide herself. Feeling a little curious, Maka tugged at Kid's jacket and gave him an innocent plea. Chuckling, he undid his jacket and tossed it away. Maka reached out and gently placed her hand against the white shirt he was wearing. Again, Maka tugged at the shirt and gave him a small pout, curiosity and desire in her eyes. Holding back a groan, Kid reached up shaking hands and slowly undid the buttons to his shirt. Once finished, that too joined his jacket and Maka's shirt on the floor of the room. Maka tentatively placed a hand on Kid's chest, her fingertips burning a path down his body. Her face flushed as she touched him, Maka marveled at the strange texture of his skin. It wasn't like a human's skin. It felt thicker than normal, strong, but also soft, almost like a silk. Maka wrapped her arms around his slim waist and gently nuzzled his chest. Kid gasped and threw his head back at the feeling of her soft, warm, breath on him.

Pushing Maka back down on the bed, Kid laid on top of her and began to run his fingertips just under the edge of her bra. Maka squirmed against him, trying to do what, she didn't know, but all she knew was that the heat of his body against hers was fantastic. Kid smirked at the front clip of her bra, pleased that he wouldn't have to fumble with a back clasp. He replaced his fingers with his tongue and groaned at the taste of her skin. Maka squeaked and arched off the bed. The connection of their lower bodies and the fact that Maka had just pushed her breasts into his face; Kid clenched his teeth and bit through the small plastic hook holding her bra together. The fabric burst open and fell limply to her sides, the only thing keeping it on were the straps around her arms. Both meisters blushed and Maka tried to hide her chest, but Kid was too fast for her. He held her hands away and placed a small kiss in the space between her soft flesh. He whispered words of reassurance and love and soon both of them were bare and wrapped up in each other. Soft kisses and murmured words of love were shared until Kid believed that Maka was relaxed enough to finish what they started. Rolling over on top of her, Kid gave Maka a searing kiss and positioned himself between her thighs.

"Maka," he said, ending the kiss. "Are you sure you want to go through with this? Once I start, I don't think I'll be able to stop…" Kid was already shaking with his effort to not just partake in her body like he longed to do. He loved her too much to force this on her without letting her know the full choice. "I will promise you forever. I will promise you that I will never leave you. I promise that I will love you and only you until the end of time."

Maka's eyes were misty when he finally lifted his head to look at her. A determined look on her face was the only thing that gave him warning before she said, "Soul Resonance."

Kid gasped as she forced a resonance with him. He could feel her looking at his soul and he surrendered himself completely to her. Maka searched his soul for anything that would give away his thoughts. Her heart sped up as she found everything he was feeling, shocked. He loved her, truly loved her. He was also afraid. He feared her rejection, feared that she would leave him and he would never recover from it. He wanted to spend eternity with her, but was afraid that the responsibility of being immortal would bring too much pain to her as time passed. The hope that he could make her happy, not matter what the cost. Maka choked on the emotion that she found. Reaching up, Maka pulled Kid down for a sweet, love filled kiss.

"Then make good on your promise…"

"Maka?" Kid asked nervously, not wanting to misinterpret anything.

"You promised to love me, Kid. So love me the way that only you know how…"

With an animalistic like groan, Kid kissed her fiercely. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to her, the heat between them rising to a fevered pitch. His hand trailed down her body, pausing at her hip, before trailing down to her thigh and brought her leg up to wrap around his waist. The contact made Maka whimper against his lips and she brought her other leg to mirror the one Kid still had in his grasp. Breaking the kiss, the shinigami moved his lips down her neck to nibble at her collar bone. Hearing her mewl made him want to keep her making those sounds, in any way possible. He moved further down before slowly running his tongue across her nipple. The sound she made was delicious, so Kid did it again. His hand came to cup her other breast and ran his thumb over the peak. Between the soft, wetness of his tongue and the slightly rough thumb, Maka was going into sensation overload and she cried out. He could feel the heat at the center of her body now, the proof of her arousal evident. Once again his hand wandered south until it reached the source of the glorious heat she was creating. Maka's green eyes snapped open when she felt him gently slide a finger inside her. It felt…strange to her, but when he started to move it inside her, she let out a small moan. Encouraged, Kid continued while nuzzling her chest leaving kissing and lazy licks. Not being able to really thing, all Maka could do was grip Kid's strong shoulders as he played with her body. Everything felt good, too good, that Maka wasn't sure what to do. Something was building, but what she didn't know. Her whole body was winding up and suddenly Kid hit a part of her that made everything snap and she cried out.

Feeling quite proud of himself, Kid gave Maka a kiss before moving into position. The feeling of her heat against the most sensitive part of him just about put him to the breaking point. Nervous, Kid looked into Maka's hooded eyes and almost lost himself. Her face was dusted a pale pink and her eyes were darkened. Placing his body at the entrance to her body, he gently pushed in slightly.

"It will hurt…" he whispered. She nodded to him and smiled. He slowly pushed in further and groaned out a curse at how tight she was. He should have known, since she was so small anyway, but by Death it was almost too much. He pulled back and pushed in again, this time going deeper. Maka was panting, her nails digging into his shoulders. Once more he pulled back and then pushed himself in fully. A startled cry escaped Maka's lips as a broken curse left his. Kid froze, waiting for Maka to do something. He didn't want to hurt her any more than he had to, and he wasn't sure what to do. Maka was trying to adjust to the feeling of having something in a place where nothing had been before. It didn't hurt as bad as everyone says it does; it was more of a…full…feeling. It was only slightly uncomfortable, but Maka wiggled a little and some of the weird feeling was replaced by a really good feeling. Kid almost whimpered when she moved and took that as a good thing. He pulled out a little before pushing back in and both him and Maka let out a moan. Kid repeated the action and this time Maka let out a little whine, sending shivers down his spine. He started out slow and strong, enjoying the feeling of being so close to her, the woman that he loved more than anything else.

Maka was overcome with the feeling of Kid moving within her. She started to love the slow pace he set, but soon that just wasn't enough. She started to shake her head back and forth, not really sure if she could form words. Startled, he stopped, buried within her, his golden eyes wide. "Maka?"

"M-more… I… I need…."

Understanding filled his eyes and he smirked. That look, combined with his messed up hair and thin sheen of sweat on his body, made Maka flush with desire. Gripping her hips, Kid sat up bringing her with him. The different position caused the young woman to cry out as he was pushed deeper into her body. Holding onto her hips, Kid began to move her. Looking down their eyes met and Maka gasped. His eyes were glowing brightly in the dark room, giving him an erotically exotic look. He moved her faster and soon all she could do was hold on to his shoulders and cry out in pleasure. Kid was getting close, her body was just too good. Around them purple lightning and black skulls began to dance around them. Maka could feel the power and her soul perception let her see that Kid has released his shinigami soul. For a small second, she felt fear.

"Don't be afraid, Maka….please…" Kid softly begged. He couldn't handle it if she became afraid of him. This was part of the process of claiming her as his, something he forgot to warn her about. "Release your soul. Resonate with me."

Maka did as instructed. The effect was incredible. Both of their souls snapped together and they couldn't tell where one of them began and the other ended. As Kid began to thrust faster Maka could feel him slowly gathering more and more power. The feeling of all that power so close to her was too much and Maka released again, tightening around Kid. He cried out as she screamed. He knew that if she did that one more time he was done for. But…he wanted to end it, he wanted to join her in the blinding pleasure, the sweet release. Kid fell forward so he pinned her to the bed with his body and began to move faster against her. Moans and mewls fell from Maka's pouty lips as he placed kissed and nips along her neck. Kid could feel she was close to release again, and thanked whatever gods there were that he would join her this time. A few more minutes and she screamed her desire. Kid swore and thrust into her a few more times before he cried out and all the power he had been gathering was shoved inside her, causing her to scream out his name and release again. Holding her tightly against his body he waited for the high to end. When he could finally open his eyes, he looked up into hers and almost cried in joy. There was a thin rim of gold around her beautiful green eyes. Chuckling, he reached up and moved some of her hair out of her face and kissed her.

"I love you…" he whispered against her cheek.

She gave him a sweet smile. "I love you too…"

Kid withdrew from her body, earning a disappointed sigh from the tired girl under him. Gathering her to his chest, Kid pulled the blankets around them and nuzzled the top of her head. Slowly they both fell into a calm slumber, wrapped in each other's arms.

The Netherworld suddenly shifted and pulsed with a strange power before going back to normal. Spirit looked at Shinigami-sama in alarm.

"What was that?" Spirit asked, panicked.

"Hmm… Seems like Kiddo has claimed a mate," the Death God said, jovially. He placed one of his big hands against the side of his head and sighed.

"Oh? Well I guess congratulations are in order, then?"

Shinigami-sama looked at Spirit, trying to convey a blank look. Does this man not know anything about his daughter at all? "Uhh… Spirit? Do you not know who Kiddo has been dating for the past few years? And on a completely unrelated note, have you talked to Maka lately?"

At the mention of his daughter, Spirit burst into tears and started talking to his Maka doll. "Maka….don't worry, Daddy loves you the most. Maka…"

Seeing this wasn't going to stop anytime soon, Shinigami-sama decided to add to the poor man's misery for amusement. "Spirit, if we didn't just recently become related, I would have chopped you for being so annoying. You don't know anything about your daughter, do you?"

Spirit stopped crying and looked at his boss and friend. "Wait… did you just say….that we're… related?"

The Death God gave him a peace sign and smiled.

Spirit's face went from confusion to shock to realization and finally settled on fury. Standing up, Spirit formed blades all along his arms and back as his face twisted in anger. "MAAAAKKKKKAAAAA! DON'T WORRY! DADDY IS COMING TO SAVE YOU FROM THAT VIAL BOY! I'LL KILL HIM! I WON'T LET HIM DEFILE YOU!"

"That's my son you're talking about there…."

"MMAAAAAKKKKAAAA!" Spirit leapt up to run out the door.

"SHINIGAMI-CHOP!" Spirit dropped to the floor. Shinigami picked up Spirit by the back of his neck and hauled him to a couch to the side. "Be calm Spirit, the kids are happy and we should be too. I couldn't think of anyone better for my son than your daughter…."

So first time writing something like this, and I have to say I'm not sure what to think about it. I just had to add the little exchange between Spirit and Shinigami-sama, because those two are hilarious together.


	3. Morning Routine

A.N- This one is fluffy, so no big warning.

88888888888888888888888

A shifting of his bed woke Kid. Groggily he looked over at the clock and saw that the time was 6:00am. He groaned. Why couldn't she just let him sleep for two more hours, then it would have been the perfect time to get up. Then again… Rolling over and removing himself from the covers, he walked softly over to the bathroom and leaned against the door. He watched as his girlfriend pulled down her pajama shorts and replace them with her favorite skirt. She removed her tank top and replaced it with a blue bra. This was Kid's favorite part of the morning, just standing there watching her go about her morning routine. She began to hum softly as she brushed her hair and put them into two symmetrical pig tails. His golden eyes were soft as he watched her bend over the sink to wash her face, admiring the gentle curve of her back. The blue of her bra made a nice contrast with her pale skin. She stood up straight as she began to brush her teeth, finally eyeing him in the mirror. Her lovely green eyes went wide for a second, finishing brushing her teeth and wiping her face.

"How long have you been standing there, Kid?" She asked, quickly pulling on her shirt. Her face had a slight blush to it and it made him smile. No matter how many times he was caught, she always had that cute blush on her face.

"Long enough…."

Maka groaned. "What is your obsession with watching me get ready? I don't understand it."

Kid smiled lazily and shrugged. "I can honestly tell you that I have no idea." She went to move past him, but he caught her and pulled her against him. Taking one hand, he cupped her face and laid a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You know… if you don't hurry we're going to be late for school. You're still in your pajama pants." Still holding her, Kid grunted and nuzzled her head. "If you don't get moving I will let Patti come over and redecorate the living room…"

With a yelp, Kid let go of her and began to franticly get ready. Maka smirked, then blushed. In his hurry, he just stripped down and changed in their bedroom. Rushing into the bathroom he quickly combed his hair and brushed his teeth. Maka giggled and sat on the bed. She loved their morning routine.

8888888888888888

Fluffy!


	4. Runaway

A.N. - Here's another one. This one is rated T for swearing, possible violence, and whatever else I decide….

88888888888888888888888888

Soul Eater Evans was the first.

He was her first weapon, her first real friend, and her first boyfriend. They were always together and seemed to be very much in love. Then came the fighting… It seemed that every time they went out in public they were alright, but once they hit their apartment things were a different matter. They fought about the same stuff they did before, but it seemed so much worse now that they were together. He was lazy, unhelpful, and too cool for his own good, while she was neat, goal-oriented, and focused. He teased her about her flat chest; she hit him with a book. It all ended during a basketball game in the park. He was making fun of her for being uncoordinated and finally she snapped. They started arguing over on the sidelines. He said some rather harsh things causing her eyes to widen. Tears sprang from her green eyes, and, for the first time ever, she slapped him across the face. A whisper of finality was all that she left him as she ran away. Black*Star motioned to Tsubaki to go after her while he went to go talk to Soul. Kid and the Thompson sisters watched it all sadly, knowing that things were going to be weird for a while.

Next was Ox Ford.

It wasn't surprising since they both were at the top of the class and were a lot alike. It seemed so incredible. They were always competing against each other, so their relationship was never really boring. Being together made it really hard for anyone else to get close to them since they were always studying, quizzing each other, to the point where it just wasn't fun to hang around them anymore. This all ended one say after school. It was a dreary day as Ox stood in front of Maka, her head downcast, as he told her that since Kim was now interested in him he didn't need Maka anymore. He admitted that he only dated Maka in order to get Kim jealous, that he never really had any feeling for her at all. Ox gave Maka a cocky smirk, telling her that they could still be friends and rivals in the classroom. Numb, Maka turned away from him and ran away from Shibusen. She made it to her bedroom before wrapping herself in her blankets and crying her eyes out. Having witnessed what had transpired, Kid whispered some instructions to Liz and Patti. The Thompson sisters then proceeded to drag Maka out of the house for a shopping spree and sleep over at the Gallows Mansion. Kid and Soul then proceeded to beat Ox in a gruesome duel…

Oddly enough, Kirikou Rung followed.

This seemed odd, since his personality was similar to Black*Star's but somehow they ended up together. Kirikou and Maka were a quiet, comfortable couple while out, but during battle when their teams were fighting together they were both intense and passionate. Maka felt safer with Kirikou since he wasn't one of those lustful, creepy guys. They barely got past the holding hands stage since both Maka was more than a little weary of men and Kirikou was just plain clueless. They had few things in common, but what they did seemed enough to keep them together. They were both chosen leaders of their teams, they were both competitive, and they were both protective of their friends. The Pots of Fire and Thunder were so adorable and Maka loved to hang out and help watch them. This gave Maka a small sense of the family atmosphere that she had been craving for years. At seventeen, Maka finally felt like things were looking up. But…all good things must come to an end, so they say. Kirikou was not one to sit still, ever, and Maka liked to read books for hours on end. After a long talk, they ended the relationship. Maka smiled a sad smile as she hugged the Pots goodbye, then turned and walked away.

Maka sat on a park bench and hung her head. Her heart hurt so bad. Three guys in the past four and a half years and none of them lasted for very long.

"I just want to be loved…" Maka whispered. "Is that so bad?"

"No."

Maka whirled around to see Death the Kid leaning against a tree. His golden eyes were kind and soft as he moved to sit next to Maka. He cupped her cheek and looked into her confused emerald eyes. The loving soft look that he was giving her made her heart flutter.

"K-Kid?"

"Maka… You deserve to be loved. You're a wonderful, kind, and caring person. You have a pure heart and a beautiful soul." He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered. "Maka, Maka, Maka, you're such a lovely woman… All the challenges you've had to face you've faced head on with passion and grace. I've fought by your side for years, watching you lead with a level head and strong resolve…" He leaned forward just enough until his lips were just a hair away from hers, and waited. "You're captivating…."

Seconds past as Maka tried to figure out what to do with the situation she found herself in. She could see the honest, hopeful look in Kid's eyes. Before she leaned in and closed the space between them, she breathed, "I trust you." The kiss was soft, sweet, and filled with all sorts of feelings. Kid gently cupped her face with both hands and Maka rested her hands on his knees. As the kiss ended, Kid wrapped her up in an embrace.

The last was Death the Kid.

Not too many people were surprised at this. Kid and Maka were so much alike, but just different enough to work. They could spend hours at the library, just sitting in silence reading together. They were shy, private couple. No matter how much their friends teased them they never really did more than hold hands in public. Alone, they were more open with each other. Maka was the only one that Kid felt would understand the hardships of being a shinigami without freaking out. Since she was used to things like that since her father is a Death Scythe he felt he could talk to her more than he could his weapons. Maka trusted Kid enough to let him in on her dreams and hopes. She yearned to have a family. She wanted to make Soul into the greatest Death Scythe first, but that was her ultimate goal. She wanted to find someone who would love her for her and only her. Maka also admitted she was afraid to love, since her parents' marriage fell apart so easily. All seemed to be going great, this relationship lasting for two whole years, when something changed.

Maka loved him. She finally found that one connection that she had been yearning for and it terrified her. She had never felt something so intense and wonderful. Just thinking about him made her heart warm and a soft smile would make its way to her face. With that love came a great fear. Maka wasn't sure what to do now. It felt like Kid held her heart and soul with just a simple smile, a caress. When Maka came to all these realizations, she did something that she had never done before. Her bravery failed her as she quickly spouted words of endings and apologies, then turned tail and ran. Maka ran as fast as she could, hoping that she could get out of his sight before she burst out into tears. She shrieked as a hand closed around her wrist and spun her into a warm chest. She struggled for a minute, but he was too strong for her. Finally, she gave up and sobbed in his chest. He held her tightly as she cried, his own silent tears falling into her hair. He whispered his love to her, begging her to understand and accept him. Maka nodded and told him the three words that she had never said to anyone.

Years later, someone had asked him how he had held on to her. Kid just smiled and held her close. "She ran, I followed. I will always follow my beautiful, little, runaway…."


	5. Mourning Together

A.N.- Didn't forget, but got married and moved so been settling in and things! Plus, I just caught up with the manga and needless to say, *shock*

*Possible spoilers if you haven't read all the manga that's been translated* *Rated T-M, not sure. KiMa*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Mourning Together*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Done. Everything was done… Crona had sacrificed everything to lock away the kishin. The battle was over for now. Fear was part of being human, so the kishin will never be truly gone, but for now it was under control and that was good enough. As the dust settled and the realization that it was over washed over the team other things started to come to the surface.

"Papa…" Maka whimpered. That was unexpected, even to her. Her eyes were glued to the spot Spirit last stood, remembering his soft smile and whispering her name before disappearing into the blackness. She didn't even get to say goodbye to him. All the mean things she said to him and times she hit him and yelled all came flooding back and suddenly the brave girl who defeated the kishin broke. Barely able to hold onto Soul Maka started to cry, slow tears at first but soon sobs escaped her. Kid rushed over on Beelzebub and caught her before she fell to the moon. Black*Star and Kid shared a look and both started making the long journey home, back to earth were everyone was waiting for them.

Silence filled the trip as Maka held onto Kid and cried. The two boys kept exchanging worried glances. They didn't even want to mention that Ms. Marie, Sid, and Nygus were also lost in the final moments of the kishin, though eventually they would be mentioned. Who knows how many others were lost in this epic battle…

Touching down, Soul transformed and was gently given Maka by Kid. All around them was busy, people running around trying to relay messages and doing damage control. For the most part, people left them alone, save for a few odd glances. Slowly, the team made their way to the Death Room, wanting to get away from the hustle and needing to check in with Shinigami-sama. Maka was walking on her own now, head hung low as silent tears still fell from her eyes. She knew she should be mourning more than just her father, as she watched the others fade into the darkness. Even Crona should be in her thoughts as one of her best friends, but the last image of her father dying refused to get out of her mind.

Entering the Death Room, the team groaned as Excalibur was standing there waiting for them. There was no one else there with him, just the large mirror that Shinigami-sama used to communicate with people.

"What is this freak doing here?" Black*Star shouted. "This is the last thing a god like me needs right now!"

"Black*Star…." Tsubaki started.

"No, he's right. After what we've just been through, this is just unfair and uncool…" Soul muttered.

The others started to join them in complaints, as this really was the last thing they wanted to deal with right now. They were tired, sore, some still bleeding, and been through some emotionally damaging times, and they just wanted to report and go rest. Maka sighed, looking up finally and her eyes widened. Something was missing, even in her distraught state, she knew something was missing. Excalibur was quiet, taking in all the insults and complaining, which was odd. She broke away from everyone else and walked up to the platform. Standing in front of the blank mirror, she just stared. Everyone suddenly went silent.

"Maka?" Soul questioned.

"Where's Shinigami-sama?" she whispered.

Kid froze, eyes widening. He rushed up to stand next to Maka and ran his finger along the mirror to summon his father. "Father? Father, please stop playing around. Father?!" Kid started banging on the mirror shouting for his father as Excalibur turned and slowly walked up to the young shinigami.

"Your father is not here anymore. He went first…." The legendary sword was quiet and solemn, head lowered in respect.

"Where! Where did my father go!" Kid cried out. Deep in his eyes were the recognition of what was coming, but his young heart wanted to refuse the truth.

"Shinigami-sama has left this world, young shinigami." The sword looked around to each and everyone one of the children, finally landing on Kid. "He believed in you all until the end…."

Kid chocked back sobs, eyes wide as he tried to process what was happening. Gone. His father was gone. "How?"

"When you decided to finish the Lines of Sanzu…"

"I…I killed him?" Kid whimpered.

"Not in the way you are thinking, young shinigami. Your father was proud of you and of all that you accomplished. When the Lines connected, he cheered you on, even as he disappeared from this existence."

"Why are you still here then?! Couldn't you have done something to help him!?"

"I did all I could… I promised to watch out for you and your friends, young shinigami. You have awakened as a full shinigami, and as such are in need of guidance. You have come into your full power, but you will need my guidance and support from your friends in order to take over for your father."

Finally everything snapped into place and Kid fell to his knees and let loose such a primal scream that everyone stepped back. The room darkened and shuddered. Excalibur whirled around and started ushering the team out of the Death Room quickly, fearing for them as the young shinigami started to mourn the death of his father. The team paused, then the room shuddered again and they broke and took off running. Maka fell behind and turned back when everyone else had left. Excalibur sealed the door without a count and turned to the others.

"We still stay here while he mourns. The Death Room will recognize him as the next Shinigami-sama so we will wait…" He started humming and doing a little dance, trying to get some type of normalcy together for the kids.

"Where's Maka?" Patti asked.

Everyone turned to the Death Room door in panic.

"Open it! Open it now!" Soul shouted as he started banging on the seal.

"Can't. Sealed until the Death Room settles." Excalibur said, leaning on his cane.

"What's going to happen to Maka?" Liz asked.

Excalibur sighed. "I don't know…"

Maka hid behind one of the pillars as Kid started screaming. Maka shuddered at the sound of it, so primal and pain filled that tears started falling again from her eyes. The room started to shake violently, and the lights flickered. Make was scared. It felt like there was an earthquake in the Death Room. Rushing up to the platform, Maka was thrown into the mirror as the ground shook again.

"Kid…" she whimpered.

Kid's head snapped up and his teary eyes looked at Maka in fear. "Maka? What are you doing in here? It's not safe!"

"I…I couldn't leave you…" she sobbed.

"Maka, please, run! Get out of here!"

"Can't… Excalibur sealed the room shut…" The room shuddered again and she fell to the ground.

Kid crawled over to her and held her to him. She wrapped her arms around him, her whole body shaking. "Kid, what's going on?"

"The Death Room is recognizing me as the new Shinigami-sama. It's trying to form into my specifications." Kid leaned against the mirror with Maka in his lap as the Death Room collapsed and reformed. He held her tightly, needing something to hold onto. "I can't believe he's gone…. Father…. I'm…I'm not ready to do this…"

Maka looked up to Kid, looking into his golden eyes. She gently reached up and touched his cheek. His face turned to her, curious. "You can do this…I believe in you Kid."

"Not without him..no I can't. I wasn't ready for this. There is still so much that I needed to know…"

"I know you can…. He believed in you too, Kid."

"I don't want him to be gone…"

"As much as I didn't like him most of the time…my papa's gone too…."

Kid's eyes widened in shock. He had totally forgotten that Spirit had been swallowed by the darkness. Feeling guilty and a little heartless, Kid held Maka to him. "I'm sorry….so sorry…."

Still crying Maka just held him as they both mourned their fathers' passings. The Death Room shuddered and twitched around them, and soon it started to settle and form. The room looked almost the same as before save for a small library area next to the platform and all the crosses were organized into neat and perfect rows.

The young shinigami and meister, so wrapped up in their pain, loss, and fear, didn't notice when the rest of them has entered the Death Room again. Soul started to rush to his meister but was stopped by Excalibur.

"Look."

Soul stepped back and looked to where the two sat. Their soul wavelengths were in complete sync. Kid's wavelength has gently wrapped around Maka's and the purple and green swirled together around the two forming a small cocoon.

"What does that mean?" Tsubaki asked.

"It seems as though the Death Room has acknowledged Maka as a shinigami as well, since she was in contact with the new Shinigami-sama as the room reformed. It also seems as if the young shinigami has left his imprint on the girl."

"And what does that mean?" Soul snapped.

"No idea. But it does bode for an interesting future…." Excalibur said, humming to himself.

~*~*~*~END*~*~*~

Like I said, totally shocked with the manga, but thought that something like this needed to be done because Spirit and Lord Death were such great characters.


	6. Next Time We Get Two

A.N.- KidxMakaxSoul Normally I'm not a big fan of these, but then again, some people are, so here you go.

Rating: T

Maka tried. She tried really hard to figure out just how she got into this situation and how she was going to get out of it…that is, if she wanted to get out of it…

*****Earlier that evening************

"How are we going to do this?" Maka wondered out loud. The whole team had ended up sharing one huge hotel room due to the lack of funds and space in the hotel. Walking inside, the room looked almost exactly like an apartment, save for everything was in one room. The bed was huge, taking up almost one quarter of the room. The group of teens sighed as they began winding down from the mission.

"YAHOO! SOUL! Soul come take a look at this! They have a game console in here attached to the TV in here!" Black*Star yelled as he and Soul dropped their things at the door and took off toward the game.

"Those two…" Tsubaki smiled gently as she gathered her and her partner's bags and organized them to one side of the room.

The Thompson sisters already had some of their things cluttering the table. Liz was already working on damage control for the chips in her nail polish while Patti was coloring in her sketchbook.

"Uh..ok…." Maka looked up at Kid and her cheeks flushed. "Kid?" She whispered.

"Yes Maka?" He whispered back.

"How are we going to sleep?"

His golden eyes went wide as he looked around the room in panic. Glancing at the bed, then to the people around the room, then back to the bed, then he went back to looking at Maka. "I…don't know. It seems big enough for us all, but…"

"It's just going to be a little awkward."

About an hour later found the team relaxed and laying in the large bed together. Liz and Patti were snuggling together on the right side of the bed. Kid laid next to them who, in turn, was next to Maka. Since Black*Star and Soul refused to sleep next to each other, that put Tsubaki in the middle of those two. After whispered goodnights, the team soon fell asleep.

*******Present**********

And that brought Maka where she was now. Soul had his arms wrapped around her front, just right under her breasts, while his other arm had turned into her pillow. Kid was wrapped around her waist, his head buried against her stomach. Maka felt suddenly really warm when Kid started to nuzzle her stomach, realizing that in her sleep her shirt has ridden up so he was against her bare skin. Soul stirred and clutched her tighter, burying his nose against her neck. His hand moved up and gently cupped her chest. Maka squirmed; her face flushed and heart beating a mile a minute. As one, both the boys began rubbing their lips against her skin. Mind going blank, Maka wasn't sure if they were asleep or not, but she was really uncomfortable. Since she was facing toward Kid, Maka moved her arm and tapped him on the shoulder to wake him up. Slowly, Kid raised his head to her, golden eyes staring lazily back at her while a smirk graced his lips. Still looking at her shocked face, he leaned down and kissed her stomach again.

"Ki-kid?"

Giving her another smirk, Kid put a finger to his lips, giving her the "Quiet" sign. Maka's eyes went wide as Kid went back to nipping and kissing her skin. She heard Soul chuckle softly in her ear as he began to nibble the side of her neck. He began massaging her breast, slipping his hand underneath her shirt. Kid, not to be outdone, ran his hand lightly up her leg before moving it to wrap around his waist. His hand continued lightly up the back of her thigh, under her skirt, to gently play with the waistband of her underwear. Soul began biting at her neck, moving up to nip at her earlobe. Maka gasped and whimpered, not really sure what was going on.

"Shh…. You don't want to wake the others up, do you Maka?" Soul breathed in her ear.

"Soul….what are you doing?"

"Shh….just enjoy this, Maka…."

Looking back at Kid, desperately trying to figure out what the hell was going on, Maka's eyes went wide as Kid's finger slid down her hip and in between her legs. A quick gasp was all she had before he started to gently stroke her. His golden eyes seemed to glow in the dark with a smoldering expression as he watched her face flush. Maka let out a small moan.

"You're going to wake the others, Maka…. Do try and be a little quieter…." Soul whispered. He slipped his arm under her shirt and began to massage her breasts, twirling his finger around her nipple.

Maka began to squirm as the boys assaulted her body. The feelings were so new that she didn't know what to do. It felt really, really good. Her heart was beating rapidly, breathe coming out in short pants, her mind was starting to grow fuzzy. She was so conflicted. On one hand, the boy she was crushing on was doing unspeakable things to her lower half while her partner was fondling places that he made fun of all the time. Not only that, but they seemed to hate each other, yet with what they were doing to her Maka wasn't so sure… She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on being quiet because she did not want to deal with the consequences of the others finding her in this position. Maka almost yelped when she felt something enter her body and her eyes snapped open and looked down. Kid's smirk greeted her shocked face. Maka couldn't believe it but by death it felt good. He started to move inside her, using his thumb to rub something that made her body rage with some unknown desire. Maka didn't know that something so invasive would feel so wonderful.

"Hmm..like that Maka?" Soul licked up her ear, barely nibbling on the tip. "Does that feel good?"

Soul continued to whisper dirty things into her ear, which made this whole thing so much more naughty. Kid added another finger inside her and began to move just a little faster. Maka was panting now as something started to build inside her. Her lower half began to prepare her for something, but Maka didn't know what. It coiled and tightened to the point that she thought she was going to break. One hand was buried in Kid's hair now, almost clawing at him, while the other was clutching Soul's hip.

"You're such a good girl Maka, been so quiet. Do you like this? Gotta give me an answer…."

Maka gasped and then barely breathed out, "Yes…"

"Good girl… You're all tense…. You're gonna come for us Maka. You're gonna be a good girl and come, but only when I tell you too, alright?" Maka nodded again. "Now, look at Kid."

Barely moving her head, Maka looked down at Kid, who was starting at her. He licked a long, hot streak up her stomach and Maka shuttered. He added a third finger and curled them inside her, the air felt like it was kicked out of her lungs at the new sensation. She could feel Soul smirk on her neck. All of a sudden, Kid curled his fingers and used his thumb on that delicious spot all at once and Maka thought she was going to die.

"Alright, good girl… come for us…"

And Maka did. Her whole body tightened and then released. Her body gripped Kid's fingers tightly to where she could feel each and every one of them. A few minutes of bliss and Maka finally came down off of her high. Kid finally pulled his fingers from her body and Maka blushed as she watched him stick them is his mouth. His eyes fluttered and he groaned, like he had just tasted ambrosia. The two boys fixed her clothing, Kid giving her stomach a kiss before lowering her shirt. Soul left a kiss at the base of her neck and they both whispered good night.

Morning came around and everyone was working the kinks out of their necks and backs. Last night's endeavors left Maka skittish. She kept looking around expecting someone to mention something about what happened. Tsubaki was the first to notice.

"Maka," she asked, "are you alright? Did you have a rough night?"

Maka's eyes went wide. "Wh..what do you mean?"

"You look like you didn't sleep very well."

"You could say that… I'm sorry if I'm not all with it…"

"Oh, you're fine. Maybe next time we'll get two rooms."

"Yeah, but how would we split up?"

"Well Tsubaki and I will room together of course!" Black*Star yelled as he jumped on the bed.

"Patti and I can room with them, if that would make you feel better. I know that Patti snores, it sometimes bothers people," Liz cut in.

"You sure you don't want to room with your meister?" Maka stuttered.

Liz snorted. "Naw, it's nice to get away from him every once in a while. Tsubaki and I can have some big girl time while Patti and Black*Star duke it out over who's better at Ultimate Wrestlers 5."

"So next time it will be Tsubaki, Black*Star, Liz and Patti in one room, and Maka, Soul, and I in the other. Is everyone in agreement?" Kid asked everyone.

Everyone nodded. For some reason Maka hoped that their next mission would take a while….


End file.
